Rhohazar
Appearance Rho sports grey full plate armor with gold heart insignias on the chest, gauntlets, and shield. He typically doesn’t wear a helm. Casually, he wears a light-colored cloth v-neck and black leather pants. He always keeps a handaxe on the right-hand side of his belt. He has black eyes with light gold pupils. Rhohozar has bronze-colored scales, and can breathe lightning due to his Draconic ancestry. Above his eyes are horn-like long scales that begin above his eyes and lead up to the top of his forehead, and curve upwards as they leave his skull. His chin has a spike at the center front, and his jaw is lined with smaller spikes in a similar manner. His chin is small, but his jawline is well-defined. His snout is large. The back of his head is lined with spikes that follow down his spine to the small of his back. Personality Rhohazar is naturally fraternal. He longs deeply for family and friends, and will do anything to maintain in contact with those he deems as such. His Dragonborn skin leaves him with very little sensitivity for touch, and as a result he has no physical boundaries or idea of personal space. His friends are commonly embraced with an arm around the shoulders. However, he’s very controlled, and rarely hurts anyone without intention of doing so. During the few instances where Rho really does get upset, he gets VERY upset. He recognizes his own intimidating presence, despite his personality, and gives the "tough guy" treatment as needed. He’s very religious and avoids any form of sin in most scenarios, although not afraid to partake of social drinking, and even occasionally getting drunk given there’s enough alcohol in the tavern - due to his enormous size and natural Draconic immunity, this proves a challenge. When drunk his personality is amplified: everyone is a friend, and the world is perfect. His charisma is one of his greatest tools. Rho will never give up as long as there is someone he needs to defend. Rhohazar is fairly asexual, having grown up with no clear idea of sexual reproduction. Early Life Rhohozar was once proud member of a dragonborn clan. When he was in his adolescence, his clan attempted to escape bondage from their full-dragon oppressors. While leaving, his clan was jumped by brigands and was slaughtered as he ran. Dragonborns live for their clan, and without family to call his own, Rho wondered what remaining meaning his life had. After making his way to civilization, he decided that he’d travel the land searching for anyone willing to become a member of his ‘clan’. Species does not matter to him - Rho is willing to consider anyone to be his family, if he trusts them. After the terrible tragedy of his clan being massacred, he started attending religious services in hopes of finding meaning in his life once again, and became an avid member of the church. He decided that his new role in life would be to become a Paladin for the god of protection Helm, and spread justice and morality for all people who had suffered like he had. Rho took up odd jobs and small quests while traveling between towns in order to pay for his armor, meals, and supplies. He continues to search for would-be family members. Sully was the first person he grew attached to on his journey. Meeting Solphosyne Sully met Rhohazar at a bar. Sully wound up pilfering a horn (instrument) off of Rho out of sheer curiosity. He meant no bad intentions, he just wanted to play a horn. Rhohazar and Sully eventually worked out their little misunderstanding. Sully then hired Rho as a bodyguard to travel between cities, but their mutual wandering lifestyles as well as their chemistry as friends led to them eventually adventuring together. They now consider each other to be inseparable. The Southern Slayer Civil War